


For you

by Dakuraita



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Angst, Basically the chapters won't be in order, Crossover, Darkness, Did this just for the lols, Drama, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love pure, M/M, Probs sad, Romance, Sad, Short Chapters, Sweet, Time Skips, True Love, alternative universe, pinecone - Freeform, teen drama, time loops, tragic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakuraita/pseuds/Dakuraita
Summary: Dipper meets Wirt in high school, soon they become friends, and with the time they discover how they complement each other.One summer, Dipper brings Wirt with him to Gravity Falls.One problem follows Wirt and the other waits for Dipper.While conspiracy occurs, young love flourishes.How far can you go for the person you love?





	For you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My name is Daku~ I'm a beginner in this "writing fiction in English" thing. I hope you enjoy and support this history, that occurred me in class while I was mentally procrastinating (LOL). I do not have a beta, I wish I have one but sadly this is the best I can do. Don't be afraid to point my grammatical errors, I will learn from them!
> 
> Please enjoy this first chapter!

The darkness was everywhere, it seemed as if the stars decided to die that night, and the moon refused to say hi.

Dipper wasn't scared at all, he knew worse darkness, he knew about demons, and madness.

He was full of hope, he couldn't help himself, that song... that music... It was Wirt's.

"Wirt?! Where are you?! Can you hear me?!" he shouted again and again.

But there was no answer, only the music and the silent of the night were the only things that were breaking the sepulchral silence.

Then, it was when Dipper saw it. The eyes— the eyes that Wirt described, they followed him in his nightmares.

Dipper hesitated a moment, to think. What could he do? There was no good answer, so he stopped thinking; there was no rationed thought that could help him in this misfortuned situation.

He wanted to see Wirt, and if he had to beat an impossible monster to do it so, he'll do it.

But there was no beast, there wasn't such a thing.

What waited for him was Wirt. He was there, silent, his eyes seemed dead, his expression blank. How can such colorful eyes seem so blank? Dipper hadn't the time to think about it. He was panicking.

"Wirt! Oh my god! What happened to you?! Did the beast do it?”, he asked. But there was no answer, only silence.

The music had stopped.

"Wirt?" Dipper called him again, "Pal? Are you ok? Wirt? Can you hear me?" the despair in his voice was so obvious.

A horrible anxious thought embraced him, biting his nerves. What if he was...? What if he was dead already? “No!” he thought “He is alive! He is alive! He is in front of me and I'm not going to lose him again! I just have to—” but he didn’t know what he had or hadn’t to do.

Dipper touched Wirt's face; it was cold, but not that much. And, when he touched, there was a small reaction. It seemed as if Wirt was in another world, a world that Dipper couldn't reach.

"Wirt? Buddy? It's me, it's me, Dipper" he said softly, he felt like he was about to cry, but he didn't. "I'm so glad you are alive" Dipper couldn't say he was exactly fine, but he was alive, he was there, he could touch him. And maybe he was a bit crazy but he found him beautiful, it didn't matter the color of his eyes or the blanked-almost-dead expression. He was his world. Dipper loved him so much he couldn't help it at all.

Dipper felt a pain in his chest. But the tears refused to show themselves.

"Come on Wirt, let's go home" Dipper whispered.

But there was no answer. And, even when he tried to take Wirt's hands and pull him, nothing happened, it seemed as if the tree had proclaimed Wirt's body. The simple thought was terrifying. What would Dipper do without him? How could he dare to come back so calm and normal without his most beloved person? Who, also, results to be a student, a brother and a friend, with parents, with dreams, hopes... and a future, a future that Dipper wished to share, a life to enjoy... together.

There was no way on earth that Dipper could leave him there! 

"Wirt... please, answer me, say something, anything... just... please!"

Dipper hugged Wirt's body, it was painful, and there was a bunch of sticks and branches that pinched his body. But it didn't matter to Dipper; he had worse pains to endure in the past. This was nothing. He needed him. They shared so much, they were soulmates, and they longed to be together!

The tears started to flow, slowly, silently. What could he do? He didn't have the sources or the knowledge; all this 'dark things' were so new for him. Dipper knew about science, dimensions, reality constructions, and space-time matters, but— what was this? Yes, Wirt talked about it, about his nightmares, about the beast, nonetheless— all those things always sounded too fantastical. Sure, pointy-hat-nomes and monsters weren't a common thing either, but they existed in the same astral plane, the same world, the same reality, everyone could see it if they wanted to. But Wirt's nightmares, the beast, the dark and all those things that only seemed to happen in dreams were in another level, and Dipper couldn't reach that level, this was too... unknown.

The Unknown— that word, so many times spelled, with so much meaning for his beloved... What if —What if there is a way to know?

Seemed impossible, but, Dipper knew that nothing was impossible enough, not when someone important is on the line, in danger.

Desperate, Dipper reached Wirt's face again, so cold, so alive... And, without any more rational thinking in between, he pressed his lips softly against Wirt's, kissing him, delicately. Dipper felt like his heart was about to burst, an entire galaxy seemed to explode in his chest. All this time he longed to see him, to find him, and now, now that he was in front of him, that everything seemed to be so wrong and so right, he couldn't help himself.

"...er…" a sudden sound.

Dipper broke the hug, his eyes fixed on him... Did he just imagine that?

"Er... er... D-Di..."

"Yes? Wirt?", Dipper's voiced cracked in emotion.

"Di... Dipper?", Wirt's voice was soft, almost as a whisper of the wind, unhearable. But Dipper heard it. He... he was there! Wirt was there!

"Yes, Wirt! It's me! Dipper! I’m here. Don’t worry, I’m here" he almost shouted, now the tears were unstoppable. Dipper kissed Wirt again on the lips, then on the cheeks. He was so happy... he thought that he was about to die.

Know, even if Wirt's eyes still seemed to be looking into the nothing, they weren't. Dipper new, they were looking at him. Both boys were looking at each other. 

"I... can't... go... home", Wirt whispered.

"What?! Why not? No— No. Don't worry! It's ok. It's A-Ok! I just have to think. I'm going to get you out of the tree, somehow", Dipper was speaking fast, as fast as he was thinking, desperately, trying to find a logical solution to the problem. "Wirt, you have to help me. You know about this, don't you? How do you beat it? Do you have to defeat it? Do you need a thing to do it so? Like a talisman?"

"Dipper... I can't come back," Wirt's voice was so sad and full of despair "I made a mistake..." said Wirt slowly; he was more fluent in his speech, recovering his usual self, even though that he wasn't anymore. That gave Dipper some momentary relief.

Wirt's eyes, as blank as they seemed with those pupilless eyes, started to produce tears that ran through his cheeks. "I couldn't find you. I thought I had lost you forever, everything was so dark. I was scared a-and then he tricked me, he made me believe that you were gone and that there was only one way to find you... But it was all lies, a trap and n-now there is no return"

"There must be some way! I just know it! Because there is always a way—It just happens that we don't know the way yet" Dipper wiped his tears, his face showed his determination. He wasn't going to give up on him so easily; he was going to save him. But, first, he needed some answers and, sadly, only one horrible being could maybe give them to him. This wasn't going to be a very easy or pleasant thing to do.  He'll have to outsmart Bill Cipher once more and play the game, "his game". The simple idea was too risky and dangerous, but if Dipper was doing it for Wirt, there was not a thing too dangerous or risky that Dipper couldn't do if doing it so he can help his beloved.

“You have to go,” Wirt said, but, even if had said it, there was such sadness in his voice that the fact that he didn’t want Dipper to go was so obvious. “It is too late and too dark… you have to go home. I won’t go anywhere. I will be fine”

“I can’t just leave you here. I won’t go” replied Dipper, he was dead serious.

“You have to, please” Wirt tried to move a little, his forehead touched Dipper’s. “I won’t forgive myself if anything happens to you because of me”

“But look what happened to you because of me!  I’m the one who can’t forgive himself” Dipper hugged Wirt again. Wirt tried to move his arms, breaking some brushwood in the process, for some reason resulted painful for him. At the end, he did what he meant to. He corresponded Dipper’s hug.

“I’m so happy Dipper” Wirt whispered, his voice cracked “I don’t care what happens to me as long as you are safe and ok”

“Don’t talk like that! I’m only fine if you are” Dipper felt the tears teasing his eyes again “I’ll be lost without you”

“I’m the one who was lost until I found you, Dipper. You are light, you are always the one how fights the darkness, the one who tries to find solutions, and you have friends, and you are more confident that I will ever dream to be. You are everything I don’t have. You complete me. I see that. I know you’ll be fine without me; I’m the one who won’t be fine again, but, I can’t just drag you down and drown you. I tend to do it so, and that is my biggest regret. Please, go home tonight”

Dipper kissed Wirt again, and Wirt responded kissing him back. They kissed till their heart's content.

“But I will come back” Dipper promised.

“I know you will. I believe in you, Dipper”

“I will do anything for you, Wirt,” said Dipper “You are not alone. I'm going to help you. And then we will be together”

“I know” Wirt almost smiled “Uhm— Dipper?”

“Yes? What is it, Wirt?”

“Don’t come tomorrow morning—Don’t come at all until night”

“Why not?” Dipper inquired, highly confused. “I don’t want you to be alone. As much as I can prevent it, the better”

Wirt closed his eyes for a moment and then he sighs.

“Just don’t. I can't explain. Please, promise me you won’t come here till the night arrives,” Wirt's voice was so desperate; he seemed to be in such worry and pain that Dipper had to accept his weird terms.

"You don't want me to see you properly, do you?" Dipper said "I understand...  and I guess that will give me some extra time to find a solution. But, as soon as the sun falls I'll come to you"

Dipper kissed Wirt. "I'll save you, I promise"

He then started to walk away when suddenly Wirt called.

"Wait! Dipper!"

"What is it, Wirt? Do you need something? Change of mind? Want me to stay? I will stay if you want me to. It’s okay. Don’t be shy about it. It’s okay if you are scared. Just say the word and I won’t go" The one who didn’t want to go was Dipper, it was too obvious.

"No... Is not that" Wirt made a pause; he really seemed to be in pain. But then, with the neediest voice, he pleaded "I love you, Dipper"

Dipper's heart bumped, exploded and then stopped for some instants.

"I... I..." Dipper was bright red and speechless, but then, taking all of his courage, he shouted: "I LOVE YOU TOO, WIRT!" He loved him, and he was definitely going to save him.  

Then Dipper ran away, he needed to hurry to find a way to save him.


End file.
